Change
by Alexandrine Jennings
Summary: Hermione has a crush on her dear Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. What happens when she confesses? [HG/RL] one-shot


**_First try at a Remus/Hermione one-shot,_**

**_please review and tell me what you think :) _**

**_x.x I'm complete nervous at writing this, I hope I don't get Hermione too out of character lol._**

**_This one-shot suppose to be my lame try at a fluff. _**

**_I do not own Harry Potter. _**

**_Okay everything, in the 7th book happened except the fact that Remus died. He's a single parent taking care of Teddy. Tonks is dead, _**

**_This has hints of a teacher-student relationship._**

**_Hermione is 18 years-of age. _**

* * *

Hermione Granger couldn't believe that she actually have a crush on one of her professors. To anyone it was unbelievable. Each time she glance his way, her heart always fluttered. With each touch, of course accidental, it always send goosebumps down her spine. Maybe this was normal. They were close to one another in the war, even through he tried talking her and Harry to let him help out on the search of the Horcrux. She knew what it was all about. Her heart longed to just pulled him into a comforting embrace, but she glad that Harry became the better man and told Remus to stay with his son and wife.

Now, remembering all the nights where they both just sit in the library at Grimmauld Place reading together or having debates. It was hard after the war. So many were gone and so much sadness. Ron lost a brother. She lost her parents (even through they were some where in Austria with no memory of their only daughter), Harry lost his parents again. He explained what happened with the sorcerer stone. Remus lost his beloved wife in the fray, he was broken.

Hermione saw right passed his fake smiles and cheers. The only thing that seemed to keep him going was raising Teddy. The war affected everyone. Headmistress McGonagall offered Remus the job of Defense Against the Dark Arts once more, and how could he deny now? He needed the money to help raising his only son. At least Teddy grandparents agreed to watch over him while he teach.

Harry and Ron decided not to come back to Hogwarts. Both automatically declared war heroes along with her and was offered a permanent job at the ministry. Hermione didn't want that. She wanted to finish her education...and to be with him, even if it was foolish. The man was still grieving over the lost of his wife. It wasn't that long since she had passed. Hermione snarled to herself feeling very disgusted. Here she was chasing after him once more while he was very vulnerable.

War changes people...even the most kind-hearted of them all.

She been having a crush on him since her third year, but it quickly died down when she haven't seen him much anymore till her 5th year when the flame started once more surprising her. She was supposed to like Ron...was she? She had been drilling the thought in her head for ages!

Being with Remus was impossible, but at least she could still be his friend. The DADA class was awfully quiet when Hermione walked into the room. Ginny and Luna sat in the front roll, leaving an empty seat for her. DADA with the Ravenclaws.

After the war, Luna decided to return back to Hogwarts.

"Hi Hermione," Luna greeted her absently, twirling a string of her hair.

"Hello, Luna, Ginny." Hermione settled down in her seat before taking out her books, parchment and ink.

She grew even more nervous just sitting here waiting for her professor. Her palms were sweating! This was too much. The door opened, revealing the last person to entered the room. His clothes still shaggy as ever, Hermione found herself staring at this person. The twinkle in his amber eyes disappeared, leaving a hallow shell of the man she used to know. A fake smile pasted on his lips, but she could still see how sad, tired and stressed he was. His skin was paler than usual and there were even more scars, she spotted one on his neck. A new one. Reminding her a few days ago was the Full Moon.

"Welcome back, Professor." The class chipped; and Remus Lupin chuckled warmly at his students.

"Thank you, it's good to be back." There it was. That fake smile. Hermione frowned. For once she wanted him to actually smile, she loved it when he smiled. His eyes caught hers for a moment and she saw something within them flickered before the emotion disappeared in a well placed mask.

"Sorry, I'm late. I had to bring Teddy, to his grandmother house." He brushed his sandy-haired with his hand tired.

Hermione winced, He had to make it to Hogsmeade to be able to apparate then make a trip back. Maybe it would be best if he leave Teddy at his grandparents and visit him on the weekend, but deep down in her heart she knew Remus was to kind for that. He didn't want to burden anyone else. Always thinking of everyone else that was one of many reasons why she fell for him.

"It's quiet alright." Ginny smiled,

Remus coughed awkwardly,

"Okay...today class we be learning about counter-spells. Page 352 please." Everyone turned to the page in the book.

The entire class period was like this, just reading the chapter over and quietly practicing the spell. Hermione perfected the spells with her first try within five minutes. Remus rewarded Gryffindor with 30 points.

The bell rung, singling the students it was time to go to their next class. Hermione wondered if she could confessed her feelings, but she decided against it fast. He would make up excuses. Excuses that she knew all too well, when she was around Tonks. She was scared that he would only be reminded of Tonks.

He was a werewolf.

He was old enough to be her father.

He was very poor.

He's not over Tonks.

He's raising a child.

She was a student.

He's too busy.

Hermione knew him well.

Hermione packed her stuff away into her bag, tears clouded her chocolate eyes. She refused to meet Remus gaze as she turned to leave the class, but instead she tripped over her feet and embarrassingly, ended up lying face flat onto the floor. A sob left her lips, a sob she had tried to hold back. Embarrassed.

No one saw her but him.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Remus asked, concerned, as he helped the witch up to her feet softly. Hermione was strong, he knew so well. She had faced countless Death Eaters and death and not once had she cried. He didn't believe that a mere fall caused tears to fall down her once beautiful chocolate-brown eyes that he lov-he stop himself there. What the bloody hell did that thought came from?

"I-I'm fine, professor." Hermione stumbled, surprised that he haven't called her Miss. Granger.

Something within Remus snapped and he felt depressed at her sad tears. What made Hermione so upset?

He felt unease.

He wiped the tears with his thumb softly, earning a sad smile from her.

"Do you want to talk about it? Maybe I could help." He was always here for her.

He's not going to have another class till next period anyway.

Hermione shook her head,

"N-No offense Professor, I doubt that you could." She felt suffocated. She wanted to move backward a few steps away, but the touch of his thumb on her cheek was too warm for her to back away. His touch felt perfect even through it was nothing more than a teacher cheering up a student.

"I could try, I'm always here for you." He muttered kindly, and Hermione looked up into his warm sad amber eyes and she knew at once she was lost within them.

"The reason why you couldn't help professor is because...because-" She took in a deep breath while summoning up all of her Gryffindor courage. She faced Death Eaters without much fear but confessing her feelings was so terrifying.

Remus could hear Hermione's heart beating wildly now, thanks to his heightened werewolf senses.

"because I like you." Hermione blurted out as more tears rolled down her eyes and another sob left her lips.

Shock Remus tried to speak but Hermione interrupt him.  
"D-Don't. I know what you about to say." and with that she turned around and begin to run out of the room, but before she could even take one step out of the door she was jerked back and she soon met Remus chest.

He hugged her.

He actually hugged her.

Remus hugged her tight, unsure why he was doing this.

He don't like seeing her upset.

He wanted her to be happy. What was this feeling he's feeling? It had been so long since he experienced it.

Remus hugged Hermione tight against his chest. Placing his hand on the back of her head, Hermione buried her head. Tears, slipping down faster.

"Shhh Hermione, it's alright." He uttered, rubbing her curls. Her cries seemed to smooth out. Still lost of words at her confession, he leaned his head close and kissed Hermione forehead gently and warmly, making her gasp. She felt safe and comfort while being held in his arms. She found herself closing her eyes, listening to the rhythm of his heart.

"Don't cry, Mione."


End file.
